


What happens in Vegas...

by captaincanaryiscanon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Las Vegas, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincanaryiscanon/pseuds/captaincanaryiscanon
Summary: The Legends go to Vegas for Jax's birthday. Things quickly get out of hand.





	1. What happens in Vegas...

**Author's Note:**

> badassyang21 on Tumblr says : The Legends crew in Vegas. Amaya and Mick accidentally get married. Leonard deals with Sara's hangover, Nate and Ray Gamble too much, Jax goes to many parties and Martin is the one who marries Mick and Amaya.
> 
> Here it is ! It was really fun to write that ! Thanks for the great ideas.
> 
> If you want to send prompts, you can do it here:
> 
> https://captaincanaryiscanon.tumblr.com/ask

 

Vegas. Why on earth would they go to Vegas ? That was a terrible idea. But it was Jax’s birthday. So, of course, Sara agreed to offer him and the team a weekend there.

And now, the Legends looked more like college students partying during spring break than heroes responsible to save the world. 

Mick was completely wasted because of Sara. He tried to take his revenge from the Old West, in vain. At least this time Sara was drunk. Very drunk. 

Amaya had eaten a space cake without noticing, and even Martin was drunk. Not wasted, but definitely drunk. It was funny to see. He was the kind of drunk person who would suddenly love everybody and hug them. Love above all else.

Jax was on another planet. He had been dancing and taking shots for a few hours now, and he wasn’t a bit near finished, whereas Nate challenged Ray at poker, with real money. Ray had been a billionaire up to now. He was now a multimillionaire and Nate wouldn’t worry about his student loans anymore.

Leonard had watched Mick and Sara drink themselves under the table, accompanied by a few shots. He was drunk, but probably the most capable of being in charge of the team. 

He felt responsible for the crew. It seemed like there could be an alien invasion and the team wouldn't even notice. So he decided to look after the team.

Big mistake.

Drunk Legends were worse than babies.

When he turned his attention to one person, another needed help and at the same time a third party wanted to show him something. They were impossible.

But then things began to be easier. For an horrible reason. He hadn’t noticed Mick, Amaya and Martin leaving the club secretly. 

Of course it was easier, he didn’t have to check on them anymore.

Leonard had dedicated his night to Sara. A drunk assassin was probably the scariest thing he had ever seen in his life. She almost kicked a guy for trying to dance with her and another was lucky to only have his shoulder dislocated. When a dancer came near Leonard, she almost started a brawl. He tried to avoid dancing, but it seemed like it was the only thing that would keep her from turning into a wild lioness. 

So instead of watching, he joined her on the dance floor.

He could keep an eye on Jax from where Sara and Leonard were. Bonus point for strategy !

Ray and Nate were happy with their games. They continued playing and when Nate eventually had enough money to build a house, they decided to team up and challenge other people. They were practically stealing from people’s pockets. A physicist and a historian, both scientists and strategists. They’d win against everyone in this club.

Everything was fine, until Leonard saw Sara’s face go white as she jerked her head with her hand over her mouth and left stumbling towards the bathrooms. Leonard quickly caught up with her once she entered the ladies room and crashed on a toilet seat. He took her hair in one hand to prevent it to get dirty. He caressed her back with his other hand.

As soon as Sara had emptied her stomach, she was back on the dance floor, pulling Leonard near her.

Wild was the only adjective that could describe her. 

Or crazy.

Then « On the floor » came on and Sara completely lost it. She began to dance even more wildly and provocatively against Leonard. He really enjoyed it, but Sara wasn’t herself.

Leonard couldn’t see Jax anywhere. Maybe he went to the bar.

And oh my god, was she grinding ?!

That felt really nice. Like, _really_ nice. He was tempted to let her continue, but if she found out come the morning that he let her do that, she’d kill him.

Leonard made her turn around to unstick her ass from his, well, dick. There was no way to put it differently.

But she was just having fuuuuuun !

Maybe she misinterpreted what he wanted her to do, or she really knew him and knew exactly what would drive him completely crazy.

Because she immediately ran her arms up his chest and kissed him. Snart was frozen on the spot. So she put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. Leonard realized what was happening and deepened the kiss, taking her hips in his hands.

At least she wasn’t making anything stupid or dangerous, that was the most important thing.

So he let her kiss him fiercely and returned the kiss with even more passion. Minutes or hours passed, he wasn’t sure anymore.

Jax had…simply left the club to go to another one. And then another one. And finally, another one.

 

* * *

 

It was now 6 a.m. and they finally arrived at the hotel. Leonard opened the suite to see Mick and Amaya sleeping in his bed. He didn’t check if they were dressed, and if memory serves correctly, they were. Damn. No gossip or blackmail material. 

Martin was sleeping on the couch and Jax was sleeping…on the dining room table.

Wait, weren't they with them all night ?!

And why were Ray and Nate throwing money from the balcony ? They were already back ?

But who stayed with Sara and him during the entire thing ?

Leonard looked around him and saw only Sara. But then he heard a « whoof » coming from the ground. 

There was a dog. A dog. Between Sara and him. She was holding his leash. _Why_ ? 

It was a beautiful dog, but _who’s_ dog was it ?! 

Then his brain cells worked a little and he remembered that he bought it for Sara because he was « so cuuuuuute and fluffy it hurts ! ». She may have continued her speech with things like : « He looks so fragile and pure ! He needs protection ! And who better than heroes to protect him ? Right, Len ? » And she may have put on her puppy eyes. And at this instant Len couldn’t tell who was cuter between the puppy and the drunk captain.

He cracked under the cuteness of the situation and agreed to get the small _husky_. 

Oh right. He remembered something else. « He is the perfect fit for you ! A _husky_ for Captain _Cold_ , come on ! His fur is black, just like your clothes and you both have amazing blue eyes ! You can’t deny that that’s just perfect ! » she was right, theoretically speaking. But he didn’t buy the dog for himself, he bought him for her. She’d just have to live with a Snart-resembling dog.

So. He had been watching over Sara, adopting a dog in the process, at the same time completely losing his other teammates.

Good job Mr. Snart. 

Really. 

Impressive.

« Ow, my head huuuuuurts. » complained Amaya, waking up. « Oh no. Mick ! No, no, no, no, no ! Mick, wake up ! Micccccck ! Move ! » what was happening to her ? She was freaking out for absolutely no apparent reason.

His response was a groan and him turning his back on her. 

« What the hell happened last night ? If we did what I think we did, we need to talk ! Now ! » she fumed, her voice low, because she had an horrible hangover. She pushed him out of the bed.

It felt like an earthquake.

And he was up.

« Oh, no ! I remember. Do you remember what I remember ? » he asked, looking at her hand. She was wearing a ring.

Fuck.

« Stein ! You were with us ! Did we do what we think we did ? »

Martin looked at them, looked at their hands, smiled and turned back.

Yes, they sure did. _With_ his help !

Leonard was leading Sara in the suite, his arm around her waist to keep her steady, the husky following the two. « Mick ? What are you all talking about ? » 

The dog barked.

Mick was going to answer when Sara did a small sob and said : « Owwwww, you’re married ! That’s soooo cuuuuuuute ! » and ran into Amaya to give her a hug, the puppy running after her.

« Len ! They got married ! I never thought the day would come ! From single to married in one night ! I’m impressed, Amaya ! » she said, stumbling back to Leonard and his firm grip on her.

Now the dog was laying on his boot. Just great.

Ray entered the apartment-like room. « You say that, Sara, but you were the one who spent her entire night with her tongue in Snart’s mouth. »

« What ?! » exclaimed Mick.

«  _You_ shut up ! At least I didn’t get married with my crush ! » retorted Leonard, pulling Sara closer to him. Why did he do _that_ ?

« Your what ?! » asked Amaya to Mick.

« Oh come on, we’re _married_ ! I can at least have a crush on you ! » he answered, trying to avoid the subject. « And why is there a dog sleeping on you ?! » he continued.

« Where are we ? » 

That was Jax waking up from the table. « I feel like I experienced all the Hangover movies in one night. Is that even possible ? »

Martin walked to his partner to help him and explained to him that Mick and Amaya were married, that Sara spent « her entire night with her tongue his Snart’s mouth », that Nate was now rich and that Ray had doubled his wealth. Oh, and there was a dog somehow sleeping on Snart.

« Yeah, so I did experience all three movies at once. That wasn’t an impression. »

« Kid, is that a tattoo on your back ?! »

 _Fuck_.

You know what they say, what happens in Vegas…

 


	2. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends piece together their night in Vegas and realize that sometimes mistakes are exactly what they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savitar1 :   
> Keep it going, do something like they try to piece together what happened to each of them like in the Hangover movies.  
> Asian_shipper :   
> Maybe a sequel to this like the aftermath of Vegas in Central City for Iris’s and Barry’s wedding ?
> 
> I mixed the two requests. While I was writing, I realized that the two fitted together.  
> Here it is :)

« What the hell ?! What happened last night ?! » shouted Jax. His face turned blank. « Oh my god. What’s my mom gonna say ? » From what they had heard, she was salty and was respected by her son. But she’d kill him, knowing what he’d done that night, even if he didn’t know what precisely. The tattoo saying « Gray and Black, like Yin and Yang. One person, two personalities. » was proof enough.

Now the team knew that alcohol made Jax turn into a poet. 

He officially entered the emotional drunk category, just like Stein. (not so different, after all)

« Damn, what else did we all do last night ? And _how_ did we do all this ? I mean, I took more decisions in one night than I did during the rest of my life. I got married. I don’t _do_ married. » Mick frowned.

« It would be nice to know if I adopted any other living animals, too. I don’t want to start a zoo in the Waverider. There’s already Axel and now him… I don’t need to find out that I have a cat and a snake as well. » added Leonard.

« Indeed, Mr. Snart. I would like to know if I married anyone else during those few hours. »

« So we all agree. Even if we’re all still drunk, we’ll find out what it is we did last night. Here is your mission: retrace your steps, ask people for informations. Just like in the movies. Just…don’t put yourselves in the same situations. Please. Good luck. We’ll meet in the evening, once everyone sorted everything out. Whatever those things are. » ordered Sara, still holding on to Leonard for support. Yup, the alcohol was still kicking in.

 

* * *

 

For Nate and Ray, it was easy. They had spent the entire night together, and when one didn’t remember what had happened, the second would fill him in. Mostly. There was one detail that they had forgotten. A small tiny detail that didn’t matter at all. Not one bit.

In their shared admiration for J.J. Abrams’ work, they had travelled to his house. Things…happened. They were far too ashamed to even think about it, so there was no way they would ever tell one soul.

To summarize their meeting, they weren’t allowed to leave the state of California until the trial had taken place. Restraining order. _Nice_.

They also found out that when they gambled and stole everyone’s money at the club, they had taken the money of a certain Mr. Tokugawa. This Tokugawa was an offspring of Yeyasu Tokugawa ,who had tried to kill both of them in Japan in the 17th Century. The son of a bitch had destroyed Ray’s suit. Both of them had finally taken their revenge. Centuries too late, but still.

Apart from those adventures, they still had all their teeth and they hadn’t married anyone or adopted anyone.

 

* * *

 

Then there was Amaya and Mick. They had gotten married in a church and their priest had been Stein. That was the only thing they knew. Amaya was of absolutely no help because of the space cake. There was a big black hole in her memory. 

After retracing their steps to the church, the newlyweds found out that they had knocked out an Elvis impersonator and that their witnesses had been a homeless couple they had found right outside the building. They were sweet.

Apparently they had taken a few hours to find a ring before they were engaged. When Mick had finally found what he was looking for, he had proposed to Amaya while engaging a brawl in a bar. She had accepted right outside of it, being thrown out by security.

After their wedding, Mick had taken Amaya to the park, where they took a dive in the lake and managed not to drown. Amaya, summoning the powers of the dolphin, did a few tricks underwater. After that escapade, they went back to the hotel and crashed in Leonard’s bed, solely for pissing him off. And it was the most comfortable in the suite.  
They couldn’t remember wether or not they consumed their marriage that night. But they both knew that they hadn’t gotten married simply because they were friends. 

There were feelings. Hidden. Unsaid. Secret. But they were there. Always have been.

They had no regrets.

 

* * *

 

For Stein, it was pretty easy. He had left with Mick and Amaya and stayed with them until they had gotten married. Then he was asked for his services by the couple who had played witnesses for Mick and Amaya. 

Of course, being of a generous nature and under the influence, he had gladly accepted.

He married a bunch of couples during the rest of the night until he felt the need to sleep. Some of them had planned to get married in Vegas, and others, much like Mr. and Mrs. Rory, had decided on impulse to let the cute and inoffensive Martin Stein marry them. 

His age and wiseness lead him right to the hotel. He had to admit that there was no way he could have found his way back to the hotel without having at least one scientific degree. That city was a real maze ! The alcohol had _nothing_ to do with his difficulty to know which way was left and which way was right. 

He calmly returned to the suite and decided that his bedroom was too far away from the entrance door (it really wasn’t) and slept on the couch.

His hangover was coming from the extreme quantity of rum he had drank back in the club. Enough to keep him drunk the following day, at least.

 

* * *

 

Jax could never live more intensive hours than those in Vegas, even with him being a hero and traveling through _time_.

After a thorough inspection of his body in search of other tattoos or piercings, he found a phone number. No name. Just the number.

He reluctantly called the mysterious number. A rasp, manly voice answered. It was some guy named Guy. 

The youngest of the Legends learned that he had spent two hour with this Guy guy in some nightclub. Guy was the one who took him to the tattoo artist also called Guy. They were cousins.

 _Who_ calls two cousins by the same name ? 

Those guys were confusing. They were probably lying, but it was the only way for Jax to find out what had happened.

Guy told him that Jax wanted to have a full sleeve tattoo and that Guy, following Guy’s advice, had refused to do it. Then Guy the tattoo artist had joined them to a stripper club.

Jax hated that. He hated to see those girls, who didn’t always have a choice, to have to submit to those men like that. He hated that those Guys guys had taken him there.

But from what Guy was telling him, he had enjoyed it. He had spent the entire time they were there in a bedroom with a stripper called Jessica.

That’s where the phone call with Guy ended.

So he had to go to the club to ask that Jessica what they had done during that hour. He was scared of her answer.

What if he had forgotten to use protection ? What if he had disrespected her ? His mother would kill him. There was already the tattoo that would get him killed ! He didn’t want to die twice !

Her response was absolutely not what he was expecting. Or it was exactly what he would have done, not being drunk. 

It was both. 

As soon as he had entered the club, he had taken Jessica in a room and he had asked her to play different cards games. He had seen how much fun Leonard and Sara were having, playing those. He wanted to try that.

In short, he had spent his night hanging out with Guy and Guy, getting a tattoo with a deep meaning, and then he had played cards with a stripper called Jessica in her _office_ for several hours only to wake up sleeping on a table.

Bravo.

 

* * *

 

Concerning Leonard and Sara, neither remembered much. It was a shame, because they had a _dog_ with them. They really hoped that they hadn’t stole him from a loving family.

But Leonard had to admit that the little buddy was extremely cute and fluffy. And he had always liked dogs. 

Unlike most of humans, dogs were faithful and felt unconditional love for their owner. Appearance didn’t matter for them. As long as they were treated the way they deserved and were loved, they would do anything for their owner. 

He liked dogs. When he’d see one, he’d always feel the need to tell him « good boy » in a very embarrassing voice, but never did. He had a reputation to keep.

Of course, Sara had realized that Leonard was, in a way, like a dog. She didn’t know him fully and completely, but from what he had showed her, he acted just like a dog who had been betrayed by his owner. His father. The world. Everyone.

He failed to trust people easily, but once he did, he could sacrifice himself for them. She was pretty sure that he had unconditional love for his sister. 

He mentioned once that he was pansexual, which means that, in a way, he didn’t really care about the physical appearance of people. Of course she had noticed that he had a type. He liked blue eyes. But apart from that, he liked people who could keep up with him, intellectually speaking. 

She was sure that he would be hard to keep with physically speaking too. 

But that _wasn't_ the point.

Drunk or not, she had always thought that Leonard would love to have a dog. Being drunk just turned her thoughts into action.

They still didn’t know anything about the dog in their room. He was wearing a collar, but there was no medal with it.

Leonard instructed Sara to check her pockets to see if they could find any information about their night.

He found documents about animal adoption in his jacket and she found a map of the city with locations circled in red. They could work with that.

Firstly, they went to the address on the adoption documents. They had to go on foot because Dog wouldn’t keep quiet in the taxi.

Oh yes, they didn’t have a name for him, so they decided to call him Dog.

Dog was very lively and full of energy for a puppy. Sara was still having a hard time to walk, so Leonard was the one walking Dog. 

Walking was not the proper word. Leonard was _running_ Dog.

Huskys were known to love exercise, but he never thought that they would love it _that_ much.

So Leonard would run for a few seconds ahead of Sara, then he would let the Dog run to Sara and then back to him.

It felt very domestic, like dog could be their child. But he wasn’t. And Leonard was absolutely _not_ imagining he and Sara having children together.

Children. Already a plural form.

That was the alcohol thinking. Clearly. 

Sober Leonard would _never_ imagine things like that.

Halfway to the office, Dog was exhausted. He refused to walk any further. They tried for a few minutes to make him walk in his own, but their fight was a lost cause.

So the cold crook had to carry Dog under his arm. Sara was as tired as Dog, so she took Leonard’s free hand. Maybe he’d drag her there and she wouldn't have to walk.

He _did_ drag her.

When the three finally arrived inside, Dog was sleeping in Leonard’s arm and Sara was resting against the cushion that was Leonard’s side. After a short discussion with the manager, they found out that they had adopted a two-months old husky named Leo.

What a _joke_ !

 _Leo_ ? 

Really ?

Once they were outside of the building and had a new clue to where they had been that night, Leonard expressed his feelings towards their dog’s name. « There is _no_ way we’re calling him Leo ! » Dog barked. « Why ? I think it’s cute that it resembles your name. Leonard. Leo. » another woof was heard from Dog.

« You don’t understand. It’s a little too close from Leonard. My father used to call me that. » his eyes fell on the ground.

« I’m sorry. I didn’t know. But just so you know, a name is not going to define who you are. You are you, wether your last name is Snart or not, wether you’re called Leonard, Len or Leo. » she offered. Dog barked once more. 

She took his chin in her hand to make him look in her eyes. « And sincerely, it’s a really cute name. It sound like lion, dangerous and wild. Living in community with your family or the people you love. I think it suits you…and it suits Dog too. »

« I never thought of this name that way. For me, it has always been linked to my father. But you’re right. I can give this name whatever meaning I want. It’s not that bad to pronounce. Leo. » he admitted, a small smirk on his face. Dog barked _again_ !

Sara’s eyes quickly shot open (they were closed because sun and hangover are life-long enemies) and she took Dog from Leonard’s hands.

Leo, she said. He woofed. 

_\- Dog._

\- Nothing. 

 _\- Leo_. 

 _\- Woof_ ! 

 _\- Dog_.

\- …

Sara kept alternating between Dog and Leo for a while.

Leonard watched this exchange between the two and was in shock. Dog already knew his name. He was Leo. Dog meant nothing to him, but Leo…it was him.

He found Sara glowing. Maybe it was the sun, but maybe it was simply _her_. Quite frankly, he still had her taste in his mouth and he was dying to have another one. And she was smiling at ~~Dog~~ Leo in a way that made her look even more beautiful.

« Alright, I get it. Leo it is. »

« Really ?! » she exclaimed, putting Leo on the ground.

« As long as the captain accepts pets on board, I am serious. I wouldn't risk offending my superior. She can be a pain in the ass when things aren’t going her way. »

_Oh so that’s how he was playing it._

« Well, I’m sure that every captain has to put up with a lot of shit from their crew. Don’t _you_ think ? » 

Third person discussion. _Nice_.

« I think that the crew does as the captain orders. But if the captain is drunk and is making out with a _very_ attractive crook for a few hours, the entire crew does a lot of shit. » he explained, making sure to flatter himself just to annoy her.

« Oh, so in that case, it’s because of the crook. If he hadn’t been this attractive, maybe the captain wouldn’t have stayed there this long. » she flirted, taking a step closer to him.

« You can’t blame the crook. I’m sure he was simply making sure that the captain wouldn’t put herself in a compromising situation by, let’s say, kill everyone in the club. » he added, walking towards her too.

« So it’s the fault of the people in the club. If they had stopped flirting with the crook, maybe the captain wouldn’t have felt the need to kill them. »

They were standing in front of each other, close enough to easily reach for the other. Their eyes were locked, challenge in them. As if they wanted to know who would crack under the pressure forming between the two. It was a dangerous game.

« Maybe you’re right. Maybe I should have let you kill them. But I much preferred seeing you jealous. You’re quiet the possessive type, aren’t you, captain ? » Leonard had entered her personal space. She had to raise her eyes to keep the contact. 

She could feel the warmth radiating form his chest and his cold breaths on her forehead. His gaze was intense. Everything was intense. Eyes, warmth, coldness, stance,…lust.

« You know what ? I think you’re right. I think I am possessive. But I also think that you are jealous. I saw the way you contained yourself when those guys would come up to me in the club. You care, Leonard. Admit it. » she did it. She cracked. But she didn’t care anymore. She needed to say it.

That was enough for him. She had admitted her feelings. She was jealous, she cared.

As actions speak louder than words, he reached for her cheeks and pulled her in a passionate kiss. 

She let go of the pressure that had builded up inside her when she returned the kiss. She closed the tiny distance between their hips by pulling his to her, pressing her tongue in his mouth. He hungrily took her in his mouth.

The kiss felt even more amazing sober than drunk. The taste, the feeling of the other under their touch. They could stay like this forever.

Leo reminded them of his existence by jumping against Leonard to get his attention.

They decided to follow the leads they had, but they quickly realized that they had simply done a bit of sight-seeing. Drunk sight-seeing, but still. Apparently they had enjoyed it, seeing the selfies on their phones. But they didn’t remember at all.

That’s what they had told the team.

They hadn’t told them the way Leonard would keep his arms around her waist or the way she would whisper in his ear. The way they’d kissed on the ferris wheel, the way she’d sit in his lap in the helicopter. Those were their secrets.

 

* * *

 

« And that’s supposed to explain why the music isn’t working anymore ?! » exclaimed Barry, pissed off at the Legends.

Out of nowhere, Amaya began to cry. Mick brought her in his arms as Leonard turned to Barry.

« Look, Barry, we adopted a _dog_. Leo is still young. We’re still training him, and sometimes he makes mistakes. He’s learning to control it, but it happens that he…takes a piss when he needs to. Maybe he did it on the cables, or something. »

« You’re telling me that your absolutely way too cute dog is the one who ruined my wedding ?! I can’t be mad at _him_ ! Have you seen him ?! I couldn’t live with myself if I had to lecture him. » complained the groom.

« Barry, don’t your powers come from lightning ? Shouldn’t you be able to fix this music thing ? » Sara joined, reasoning Barry.

Martin, still wearing the clothes he wore to marry Iris and Barry, led the groom to the electrical board. His knowledge would be welcome.

Soon, the music had started again and Iris could open the ball with Joe.

Leo was laying between Leonard and Sara’s seats as they were watching the dance. 

They weren’t at the singles table. 

It was beautiful and emotional. Iris and Joe had almost died so many times that this dance, promising of a happy future, meant everything to them. The happiness between the father and the daughter was radiating in the entire room.

Mick and Amaya were dancing slowly, almost immobile, just enjoying the other’s presence.

« I have always loved those father-daughter dances at weddings. That’s the moment you can see the love between them. » she said against his chest.

« I wouldn’t know, never have been to a wedding before. And I’ve never had a kid, for that matter. » he shrugged.

« Maybe you should observe Joe more, then. You know, just for practice. » she said, not looking up at him. She said it perfectly calmly, without a care in the world.

« Practice ? You mean… practice at what, dancing ? » he said, making her meet his eyes.

« I believe that’s not exactly what I mean, no. Practice at something else, like being a father, like Joe. Congratulations, _daddy_. » she cracked a smile. « It seems like we did consume our marriage, back in Vegas. Just so you know, I wouldn’t want my life to be any different from how it is now. I have everything I wished for. I have you. » she ended, kissing him on the cheek.

He responded by giving her a bear hug, not too strongly, so he wouldn’t squash the baby or something like that. 

Mick was _smiling_.

At the other side of the room, Ray and Nate were playing poker against a few police officers. And, of course, they were winning. Their duo had won money at every stop they took in History. They had too much fun together and were planning on keeping their partnership for a long time.

Jax was showing his tattoo to a young woman who was a friend of Iris’s. He didn’t regret his tattoo anymore. He had found the meaning of the tattoo in the memories of that trip in addition to its evident meaning. Much like everyone in the team, they had all made mistakes that turned out to be exactly what they needed.

Martin was watching the party from aside, and realized that Vegas had been the best trip of his life. It had brought happiness to so many of his friends, of his family. 

He was glad that had been able to take part of it. 

Mick and Amaya were married and extremely happy, for whatever reason. Leonard and Sara were _finally_ together and they had Leo. They were already acting like a family. Nate and Ray were spending all their time together and Jax was just as happy, head full of memories and souvenirs. 

Martin was happy for his family. For the Legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a particular question/prompt/whatever, just send it there !  
>  https://captaincanaryiscanon.tumblr.com/ask   
> If you liked, leave kudos or comments ;)


End file.
